Girls' Night In
by rangers21A
Summary: The boys are away, so the girls of the Avengers shall play. But, with a combination of alcohol, gossip, and sex talk, what will the night lead to?
It was Saturday night at Avengers Mansion and the girls were almost there. Jan and Carol had been planning a night with the girls for weeks now, and tonight was the first time the men were all out.

The wine was chilled, the cheesy movies were ready, and the doorbell rang, signaling that they had arrived. Jan ran to open the door. "Tasha! Pepper! You're here!"

"Wouldn't have missed it." Pepper replied. "I brought some champagne from Tony's private stock."

"I got the access code to Fury's private satellite." Natasha added. "All the TV and movie channels we want for free!"

"Great! Come on in and let's get this party started!"

The girls went back to the living room and turned on the TV. Carol poured each of them a glass of wine. "So, Natasha, how was your mission to Kazakhstan?"

"Carol, that's classified."

"Which means you'll be telling us after two more glasses." Jan said mischievously.

Natasha laughed. "It was boring, really. Though, I did have sex with a prince while I was there."

"What? Aren't you and Hawkeye still together?"

"Relax, Pepper. It was just for information about nuclear test sites, nothing more. Clint knows how stuff like that works. Although, he and I might not last much longer."

"Why's that?" Jan asked.

Natasha sipped her glass thoughtfully. "Well, you know how he claims he can hit any target?" The girls nodded. "My g-spot isn't one of them."

The girls laughed. "I never would have thought Hawkeye was bad in bed." Carol commented.

"Well, he's definitely not worse than Tony." Pepper said, giggling. "He only lasts about two minutes at a time, and when he cums he starts chanting his own name. Such a turn-off!"

"Hank's just as bad." Jan added. "When we first got together, he failed to mention how his shrinking powers also affected his dick. It's like that one banana in the bunch that never actually got to be a banana."

"At least you girls aren't completely alone." Carol said. "In the last two months, I've gone through four vibrators!"

"When did you find the time to masturbate that much?" Pepper asked. "Aren't you busy with missions?"

Carol blushed. "I _might_ sometimes keep them in me under my costume." The other girls all cracked up laughing. "Hey! It's not funny! I haven't had sex in two years! No matter how bad it is, you guys are still getting laid and I'm not!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Jan said, still laughing a little. "I think it's time to open up bottle number two." Pepper popped open the champagne she brought and poured everyone a glass. "Damn! That's some strong champagne!" Jan exclaimed after taking a sip.

"What did you expect? It's Tony's."

As the girls kept drinking, the conversation turned back to sex. "So, what do you think the other guys are like?" Carol asked. "You know. In bed."

"I think Thor would be pretty good." Natasha mused. "I mean, he's an Asgardian!"

"Actually, I've talked to Jane Foster." Pepper interjected. "For a god, he's apparently got a surprisingly teeny weenie."

"What about Cap'?" Carol asked. "I bet he's kind of like a puppy. Shy at first, but once you show him some attention he just goes wild."

"I've always fantasized about Panther." Pepper said. "I once heard that, back in Wakanda, he has, like, 20 wives. All of them are apparently quite satisfied."

Jan sipped her champagne some more. "Maybe it's the alcohol talking," she said, "but you know who I've always fantasized about?" She turned to Natasha. "You."

Natasha blushed. "Me? You've had… Fantasies about me?"

Jan crawled over to her on all fours. "Since we're all talking about sex," she said placing a hand on Natasha's shoulder, "why don't we have some?" Before Natasha could react, Jan planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips.

When Jan pulled away, Natasha smiled. "Maybe it's the alcohol talking," she mimicked, "but let's do this!" The two of them kept kissing as they both removed their clothes.

"Are you seeing this?" Carol asked Pepper.

Pepper barely heard her. The scene in front of her was just too hot! Jan had stopped kissing Natasha and had moved down to lick her breasts. "Ohhh, Jan! That feels so good!"

Natasha gasped as Jan's hand found its way to her pussy. "Want me to keep going?" Jan asked playfully. Natasha nodded slightly and Jan started fingering her pussy, sucking on her nipples while she did so.

Carol turned to Pepper. "Should we put a stop to-" She was interrupted by Pepper kissing her.

"Come on," Pepper said, removing her shirt, "they can't be the only ones having fun."

It felt weird to have sex with another girl, but it had been so long for her that Carol didn't care. She pinned Pepper to the floor and started sucking on her nipples. "Oh, fuck!" Pepper moaned. "Keep going! It feels amazing!"

Meanwhile, on the couch, Natasha was licking Jan's pussy like a madwoman. "Ahhhh! Natasha!" Jan moaned. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Done this before? Oral sex is a required course at the SHIELD academy." Natasha replied. "It's one of the more fun interrogation tactics."

"Well, you'll never get any secrets out of me!" Jan moaned playfully. She gasped as Natasha inserted her finger in her asshole.

"How about now?"

"Ahhh! You'll have to keep going!"

On the floor, Pepper was having her snatch eaten out by Carol. "Fuuuuck, that's so good! Ohhh, right there! RIGHT… UNNNNNNGH THEEEEEERE!" Pepper screamed from pleasure as she climaxed. Carol lapped as much juice as she could.

"It better be my turn now!" She complained. "Two years is a long time to wait for a good lay!"

Pepper slid Carol out of her underwear. She stared at her pussy, but not because it looked appetizing. Well, not entirely anyway. "No way! You had one in you this whole time?!" Pepper exclaimed, pulling the still-running vibrator out of Carol.

"I told you. Two years is long."

"Hey, Pepper, can I see that vibe?" Jan asked. Pepper tossed it over.

"What are you going to do with that?" Natasha purred.

"Get down on your hands and knees and I'll show you." Natasha obeyed, and moaned loudly as Jan stuck the vibrator in her ass. "Unnnnngh! I forgot how great anal feels!"

"Stop staring at them!" Carol complained since Pepper was getting distracted watching Jan drill Natasha's ass. "I haven't gotten laid in two fucking years! Now get over here," Carol grabbed Pepper's head and jammed it between her legs, "and make me fucking cum before I rip somebody's fucking head off!"

Pepper started out slow, lapping at Carol's folds. "Ohhhh, quit teasing me!" Carol moaned. Pepper picked up the pace, jamming her tongue in Carol's pussy, getting a taste of every inch of it. "Ahhhhh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck!" Carol's body was surrounded by a yellow aura, glowing brighter and brighter as she got closer to climaxing. "Unnnnngh! I'm so fucking close!"

Jan and Natasha stared at the scene in front of them. It was too hot not to watch! "Oh, I want a piece of that!" Jan said. She and Natasha moved in, Jan sucking on Carol's right nipple, while Natasha rubbed the vibrator on her left one.

Carol was screaming so loud it seemed like everyone in New York could hear her. "I'm getting close!"

"Get ready for the waterworks!" Natasha, Jan, and Pepper started triple-teaming Carol's pussy as she got closer and closer to sweet, sweet release.

"Oh! Ohhh! Nnngh… AHHHHHHHHH!" Carol screamed as she squirted all over the three girls, completely covering them with juice. Her powers amped up her orgasm so much that practically the entire living room was covered in Carol's fluids by the end of it. "Sorry." She panted when she was done. "I'm a major squirter."

"Holy shit…" Pepper muttered in awe, looking around at the completely soaked room. "You really weren't kidding when you said it had been a while!"

"The guys are gonna be back here any minute!" Natasha said urgently. "We need to clean this up! There's no way we can explain all of this if they see it!"

"Yeah." Jan replied. "Or…" She moved in and kissed Natasha again, their soaked bodies pressed up against each other.

"Well… I suppose we could just blame it on Hulk."

…

Meanwhile, in Hank Pym's lab under the mansion, Tony, Clint, and Hank were in awe at what they had just witnessed.

"Tony, you are an effing genius!" Clint exclaimed as he watched Natasha and Jan going to town on each other on the flat screen in the lab. Tony had managed to access the mansion's security feed from the living room.

"I know."

"How did you know the girls would all act like this tonight?" Hank asked.

"That champagne Pepper took from my stash was laced with a powerful aphrodisiac." Tony explained. "It's how I managed to bang so many supermodels back before I started dating her."

"Remind me to borrow some of that next time I'm on a date." Clint replied.

After a few minutes of silence, Hank spoke up. "So, do you really think they meant what they said about all of us being bad in bed?"

The guys scratched their heads in confusion and embarrassment until Tony came to a conclusion. "Nah. We're awesome! Now, let's keep watching our girlfriends fuck each other."

And a good night was had by all.


End file.
